A liner hanger is used to hang a liner within host casing. A liner is a tubular, e.g. a casing, which joins the host casing at a downhole location. The host casing may extend upwardly to a surface location. Generally, liner hangers are either mechanically or hydraulically actuated. For example, hydraulic liner hangers may be hydraulically actuated by shearing pins or rings having a predetermined shear value. However, pressure spikes can occur while running the liner hanger downhole through the wellbore. These pressure spikes can prematurely cause actuation of the liner hanger.